Douceur d'amertume
by Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre
Summary: Le quatorze février, Sinbad tentera de sauver son couple, pendant que Judal tentera de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressent.


_Voici un petit O.S pour la Saint Valentin. C'est ... tout fluffy. Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sinbad quitta les locaux de l'entreprise alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques minutes seulement mais déjà la pénombre était saisissante. En montant dans sa voiture, Sinbad eut tout le loisir d'apercevoir des couples tout le long des avenues. Ce soir était un jour spécial, le quatorze février. Le jour des amoureux. Lui, était casé depuis presque deux ans avec un jeune homme vif et bien portant. Presque trop bien portant pour leurs propres biens. Réagissant au quart de tour, rancunier et ayant un mauvais caractère, la vie n'était pas tout les jours rose dans leur couple. Mais bien souvent les ennuis se réglaient sous la couette avec des confidences sur l'oreiller.

Le jeune homme, contrairement à son aîné, n'était absolument pas romantique. En faite, il avait le don de casser l'ambiance avant même qu'elle ne commence. Toujours une remarque sarcastique ou satyrique sur tout et n'importe quoi, il avait le don de noyer le poisson dans l'eau. C'était exactement ça. Mais aujourd'hui, Sinbad avait décidé de changer les choses. Récemment, ils s'étaient disputés assez violemment. Plus que d'habitude. Et ça n'avait pas fini sous la couette, c'était pour dire ! Donc, il voulait rattraper les pots cassés pour son couple et pouvoir enfin sortir cette petite boite qui le brûlait depuis un moment. C'est qu'il y tenait à sa petite tête de mule mine de rien. Il était donc partie du boulot plus tôt afin d'arriver en avance sur son amant qui, lui, ne rentrait en générale que vers dix-neuf heures trente/vingt heures. Autant dire qu'il traînait la patte à rentrée après ses cours. Mais il avait toujours aimé faire un tour dans la salle d'arcade du coin le soir. C'est pour cela que Sinbad fut plus que surpris, en rentrant, de le voir à l'appartement si tôt. Même pas dix-neuf heures.

« -Judal ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Que je sache, j'habite encore ici ! »

La réponse avait fusée du tac au tac. Une habitude. Mais Sinbad vit bien que l'autre se mordait la joue après ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs, il disparut vite dans la cuisine et se plaça devant les fourneaux, une poêle à la main. En s'avançant, Sinbad découvrit que la table avait été mise pour deux dans la salle à manger. Certes, pas de bougie, ni de rose et de pétales dégringolantes mais une tulipe rouge, solitaire dans son vase noir semi-transparent qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Judal apparut derrière lui et l'enlaça. Ni l'un ni l'autre de parlait. Cette fois les excuses se passeraient en silence. Judal se détacha et repartie dans la cuisine pendant que Sinbad répondait à l'invitation silencieuse de son amant.

Enlevant son manteau qu'il alla reposer dans l'entrée, il revint vers la cuisine où il commença à sortir les plats et à finir de préparer le repas avec Judal. Tout deux étaient dans un état second. Cela ne leur était arrivé que rarement mais il se passait des moments où ils ne se mettaient pas sur la gueule. Et ce moment en faisait partie. Ils faisaient à manger dans le silence le plus religieux qui soit mais ils se comprenaient et savaient d'avance ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Ces moments de tranquillité et d'osmose étaient si rare qu'ils chérissaient ces quelques minutes. Le repas près, il fut apporté à table à la laquelle ils dînèrent.

Toujours dans un parfait silence, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'autre. Sans gène, ils se regardèrent pendant tout le repas, se détaillaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Pour une fois, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, personne ne faisait du pied à personne. Personne ne cherchait à énerver ou chauffer personne. Ils se regardaient seulement, cherchant ce qu'ils avaient pu aimé chez cet être qui partageait leur vie.

Judal voyait en Sinbad un patron d'entreprise très assidue au travail, même s'il fallait lui courir après pour signer les papiers. Il voyait aussi un homme approchant de la trentaine qui ne se lassait pas de sa vie et qui en profitait autant qu'il le voulait. Il voyait un homme au corps sculpté par Apollon lui même avec des cheveux à la couleur mauve si particulière à Sinbad. Il voyait un homme dont l'âme était profondément bonne et persévérante. Une âme déterminé à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs. Quand à lui, Sinbad voyait un étudiant volatile aux idée disparates, malgré son intelligence manifeste. Il voyait un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans qui croquait la vie à pleine dents tout en faisant le plus de calamités possible pour vivre le plus de choses possible. Il voyait un corps jeune et musclé d'athlète aux cheveux longs et sauvages comme leur propriétaire. Il voyait un jeune homme avec une âme d'enfant capricieux et rebelle. Une âme qui cherchait un repère.

Tout deux se souvenaient pourquoi ils s'étaient aimés. Ils se souvenaient pourquoi ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi, malgré leurs incessantes disputes, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Tout deux détournèrent leur regard avant de revenir sur l'être aimé. Judal avait la bouche ouverte mais ne disait rien. Il l'ouvrait et la refermait. Il doutait de pouvoir briser ce silence confortable qui s'était installé. Pourtant il devait le dire. Sinbad, assis sur sa chaise, se cala un peu plus contre le dossier pour faire signe qu'il avait toute son attention et son temps pour l'écouter. Finalement, Judal se jeta à l'eau.

« -Je nage en eaux troubles, étranglé par mes sentiments.  
L'amour que je te porte, un boulet aux pieds, me fait couler.  
Quand enfin j'atteins la surface pour respirer, je ne peux pas.  
Mon poker-face m'en empêche. Alors, je coule … »

Sinbad était stupéfait. Oui, Judal n'était romantique, encore moins poète. Mais il avait tenté et réussie avec succès, à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Judal était une personne libre et qui aimait et aime être libre mais ses sentiments pour Sinbad l'empêchaient d'aller voir ailleurs et d'être libertin. Alors que sont amant, lui, avait donné sont accord. A chaque fois que Judal pensait quelque chose de gentille, il le cachait sous une remarque acérée. Il gardait le plus souvent son masque de méchanceté gratuite. Même quand il se savait en sécurité. C'est un masque dont il avait peur de se défaire.

Sinbad se leva et vint devant Judal. Ce dernier, à mesure que Sinbad approchait, pensait avoir dit quelque chose de travers. Il ne pensait pas à mal, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de dire le contraire de ce qu'il pensait que sa langue avait du fourcher et le trahir, repartir dans son travers. Mais au lieu d'une quelconque remarque, Sinbad posa un genoux devant le plus jeune et lui pris les mains en même temps qu'il déposait dans le creux formé un écrin noir. Judal fit de grand yeux. Stupéfait, il fixait la petite boite noir que Sinbad venait d'ouvrir avec leurs mains à eux deux.

« -Malgré ton masque de sarcasme, j'aime ce que tu es. Ce masque qui plus d'une fois nous posa des problème, tout comme notre entêtement commun, me conforte dans l'idée que tu es se qui m'est arrivé de meilleur. Jamais je n'aurai pus découvrir autant de facette chez une personne que chez toi. Autant de complexité pourtant simple à expliquer, avec ou sans masque, tu es naturel. Je veux pouvoir encore découvrir et redécouvrir ces facettes inconnues aux allures pourtant si familière. Acceptes-tu ? »

Judal regardait bêtement Sinbad agenouillé devant lui. Le natté avait perdu de sa superbe. Il aurait aimé lui sortir une remarque bien sentie ou même juste un petit « Oui » étranglé mais il n'arrivait à rien. Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge trop étroite pour laisser passer un sentiments aussi gros. Alors il sauta au coup de Sinbad en hochant la tête de haut en bas en signe d'assentiment. Ce dernier était au comble du bonheur comme son amant. Il ne pensait pas lui faire autant d'effet avec cette demande bricolé à la dernière seconde. Comme Judal, il avait préparé quelques notes pour sa demande, quelques idées, mais après sa déclaration de sa moitié un trou noir avait pris place à l'endroit de son cerveau. Alors, il avait laissé les mots sortirent tous seuls.

Tout deux eurent le plaisir de redécouvrir leur partenaire durant cette soirée et celui, encore plus grand, de découvrir un moment doux et sucré en compagnie de l'autre. Un moment sans aigreur ni acidité. Un moment où leur cœur était à nu.


End file.
